The Bunny and Her Vampire
by realperson909
Summary: Fionna stumbles upon the mysterious Vampire King one night in the forest. What other things will this encounter lead to?


The Bunny and Her Vampire

So this is another crack at writing some fanfic… Fair warning I'm gonna try to make this story as realistic and true to the characters as I can (so if you find something that you think doesn't fall true to the story go ahead and message me I appreciate any feedback!) But yeah this story will probably be mostly from Fionna's point of view. Maybe I will write a few chapters in Marshall's point of view if you guys want! As always feedback is appreciated and I am sorry for any typos or grammatical errors!

P.S. I don't now own the wonderful show that is Adventure Time

She was a warrior. She was strong. Beautiful. And the thing she took the most pride in was her independence.

She sliced the air with her sword.

Sweat dripped from her forehead.

Many saw her as a protector. Strong. A force to be reckoned with.

All that mattered to her was that she was able to protect the ones she cared about.

Oh, and of course kicking some bad guy ass.

She continued skillfully swinging her sword.

"Baby shouldn't you take a break by now? You have been practicing since this morning and it's getting late!"

Fionna sighed and put down her sword. Cake was right.

Things had been calm. Too calm. There was nothing for her to do. No new exciting adventures.

"Coming Cake!" At least her and her sister could enjoy some quality game time.

After hours of video games Cake began yawning and stretching.

"I'm heading to bed now baby."

"Goodnight Cake, I will come up there later."

Fiona could not go to bed yet. She felt restless. She quietly snuck out of their treehouse to go for a late night. She loved being alone with the moon. It was so mysterious and beautiful. A bright beacon in a dark night. Although she did not mind the darkness. There was a sense of unknown that lived in the darkness and it excited and thrilled her.

It was a windy summer night. She casually strode towards the forest. You never knew what you would find in the forest. And that was just what she wanted. Something to challenge her. She tried to keep these late night walks to a minimum because she knew Cake would worry about her. But it was like her guilty pleasure. Some nights she could not deny herself this joy.

Fionna sat down right at the entrance to the forest. She wanted desperately to enter but knew she couldn't. Not tonight. It was late and Cake would get mad at her if she knew she was out this late on her own. She sat there trying her hardest to clear her mind. Her gaze drifted to the moon. It somehow helped her to relax. Lately she felt more and more lost. Of course she had Cake but without people who needed saving she did not have much to do lately. She hated it. Vanquishing evil was her passion. Meeting new people and helping them was one of her greatest pleasures. But what was she to do when no one needed her saving?

These thoughts began to gnaw at her. Her head was becoming more clouded.

What was she suppose to do if people just did not need her help anymore? What was she going to do. She trained so hard and what use would that be? Of course she wished no harm on others just for her to save them but she had also not been hearing of any new adventures or quests lately and it drove her crazy. Things were so dull. This inner conflict seemed to be never ending.

Fiona always tried to keep busy, she hated when these thoughts would creep up on her like a slithering slimy snake.

She got up. She could not take it anymore. She knew she shouldn't but she had to. Slowly Fionna started walking into the dark forest. She knew she would not be able to sleep until she did something. Anything.

The darkness off the the forest began to swallow Fionna. Her breath began to slow down. The hairs on her skin slightly stood. A wolf let out a low lonely howl in the distance but that did not deter her in her journey into the forest at all.

Nimbly she crept deeper in. She became more eager as her blood started pumping quicker threw her vains. Her pace quickened. She did not know what she was looking for but she just felt this urge to go deeper into the forest.

Eventually she stumbled upon an old gnarled up tree. She instinctually began climbing it. The tree was made up of dark bark and must have been hundreds of years old. It did not take her long to get to the near top of the tree. She could not go much higher or else the branches would be unable to support her weight. She sighed contentedly. She gazes up at the sky. It was beautiful. The sight of the moon from this tree was far superior to that of the treehouse. It made her smile.

She decided she wanted to conquer an even bigger tree than this. She slowly started to climb down and began her search for a new bigger and better tree. She wandered for a few moments before crossing paths with a tree with a huge trunk. From the size of the ginormous trunk she could only assume this trees height blew the other tree out of the water.

Cautiously she circled the tree looking for a low hanging branch she could latch onto. It was not easy and the darkness made it more of a challenge. All the better in her opinion. She did not want to obtain something unless she could work for it. If there was not a challenge where was the fun in that?

This tree was slightly more challenging than the one before it. She had to reach even farther than before. The higher she got the more scarce branches became. As she reached for the next branch she slowly began slipping. Thinking 888quickly she pushed of the branch she was standing on and leaped for the branch several feet above her. Her hands grasped around the branch. Her breath hitched. She had made it. Looking down her eyes widened as she had not realized quite how high up she really was. Looking back up she almost let go of the branch she was so startled. A pair of ruby red eyes gleamed at her.

"I didn't know bunnies could climb tree"

"Oh glob Marshall Lee you gave me a heart attack!"

She saw him smirk but before he could say anything she swiftly pulled herself onto the branch and sat down. Suddenly his smirk turned into something of a small smile but quickly diminished.

"So what are you doing all the way up here in the middle of the night?"

"I just couldn't sleep"

"Hm is that so? What seems to be troubling the little bunny?" He smirked and leaned against the tree trunk whilst swinging his guitar onto his lap.

"I could be asking you the same. Whats the Oh-So-Infamous Vampire King doing out here right now?"

"Hm I asked you first but fine. Whenever I get writers block I enjoy flying above the trees. Its almost like floating over the ocean. Its very soothing and usually helps calm me. Your turn"

"I just couldn't get to sleep"

"Whys that?"

Fionna paused. She did not know how to explain this to him. She took a second. Usually she did not talk to people besides Cake about things on her mind. Most people did not know this but talking about feelings was not her strongest skill. Granted she was full of passion however she enjoy expressing it physically rather than talking.

"Come on bunny. In all my years I have never met someone who is quite guarded or mysterious as you."

Pow. That one hit her right in the chest, "You know I could say the same about you."

Marshal smirked.

"Well since your not busy how about I show you something you might like?"

Fiona looked up confused. In return Marshall only smirked and floated up behind her and looped his arms under her armpits.

"Hey! Marshal what do you think your doing?!"

"Your not doing anything anyways so just let me show you something new"

Fionna sighed frustratedly. Sometimes it was pointless arguing, She decided she would just go with it and be surprised.

Marhshall rose higher and higher. The tree was soon underneath them and they were coasting over a sea of green leaves. Fionna stared quietly in awe. This was a new sensation for her. It was exciting and for once her brain and calmed down to enjoy the sight before her.

"Hows the view bunny?"

Fionna let out a small smile. She was really enjoying herself.

They soared through the air for a few more minutes till the started approaching a small range of mountains. Fionna's eyes widened as they only slowed down slightly at the mountains that were quickly approaching.

She could sense Marshall's smirk even though she could not see his face. What was with the boy and his teasing smirks? He was almost always smirking it was rare she could see a genuine smile on his face. Although she would rather him smirking than angry. He was quite an intimidating beast when angered. But that never frightened Fionna. It took a lot to frighten her. And Marshal was a friend of hers. She was sure he would never do anything to harm her.

As the mountain came closer and closer she scanned the entire edge and noticed a small landing. It looked small but it was better than a sharp edge.

As they grew closer to the landing Marshall started to slow down slightly. They hovered nearer to it and Fionna noticed it was around the size of her room in the treehouse. It was not so much an impressive plot of land but some white flowers scattered about it. What was truly impressive about it was its location. It was probably untouched by any creature in the land of AAA and that was something that made it all the more special. Anything un-ventured or hard to attain automatically became more desirable to Fionna.

"I thought you might like the view from here" Marshall gently put Fionna on the ground. She was glad to be back on her own feet. She quickly gauged her surroundings now that she had a better view. It was a perfect view of the full moon. It was an impressive view. Far more impressive than any view she had almost ever seen. She sat down on the soft untouched grass. Marshall plopped down next to her.

"I thought you might like this view. Although I never usually actually stop to sit here I have passed by here many times." He closed his eyes and began mindfully strumming his guitar in thoughtful strokes.

Fionna sat and enjoyed the view. Being up so high all her problems felt miles away. It almost felt like no one else existed up there. It was a freeing feeling. Her mind remained enjoyably clear. A cool breeze swept by. It was not too windy but pleasantly cool. All the little problems that worried her seem to melt away one by one. She wasn't too caught up in her thoughts as she had been earlier.

Several minutes passed where the only sound that could be heard was at the gentle strumming of Marshall Lee's guitar.

"Thanks Marshall"

Fionna did not know quite how to express it but he had actually helped her a lot that night. She had not felt that peaceful in a while. Her chest felt a little lighter and it breathing felt like a joy not a pressure that weighed down on her chest. The cool breezy air embraced her lungs. She was not quite so worried about what she would be doing after this or what tomorrow would bring.

"The sun will be rising soon," Marshall stopped playing and began to stand. He held his hand out to Fionna.

She begrudgingly began to stand. What happened next though took her off guard as Marshall swept her up in his arms and leapt into the cool air with Fionna's heart nearly leaving her chest.

She soon regained her poise though after a few mere seconds as her and Marshall soared towards her treehouse.

The flight back went by quick. Quicker than she would have liked for some unknown reason.

He dropped her off at the door of her treehouse.

"Well I gotta get home before the sun starts to rise. But this was fun Fi. See ya!" He smirked but just before he could fly away FIonna called out to him,

"Marshall! Thanks again for tonight" She beamed a genuine smile at him. He had really helped her to clear her mind.

She turned and walked into her treehouse and quickly fell asleep.

So I have always wished there were more Fionna and Marshall stories but sadly theres not… So I decided to write one! I really want to work on developing their relationship and not just a story with nothing but fluff. So I am sorry if this is not exactly a quickly moving story but feedback is really appreciated :) thanks so much!


End file.
